This invention relates to improvements embodied in a casting shake-out unit, and one wherein the reclamation of the green sand, and core and cling sand are separated, reconditioned, with the invention incorporating as its improvement the addition of a cooling means for use for temperature reduction of such sand/or casting as it traverses through its rotary drum.
There are a variety of apparatuses available for aiding in the separation and cleaning of a casting, as it is removed from its mold, principally for the purpose of eliminating that embedded core and cling sand that holds onto the casting after its processing, so as to eliminate the need for labor to spend excessive hours in cleaning the casting in preparation for its usage by the ultimate manufacturer. Such devices are readily shown in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,262, which identifies and discloses a casting shake-out unit, and a method of its operation, which essentially incorporates a rotary drum, formed of a pair of cylinders, for use for facilitating the separation of the sane from its casting, during processing. Another patent obtained by me is U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,691, it is upon a dual sand reclaimer, once again, incorporating a rotary drum, wherein as the casting passes through the drum, it is subjected to tumbling, and exposure to abrasive members, that have a tendency to assist in removal of the cling sand, while additionally effecting a deburring of the casting, during its processing therein. In any event, both of these patented units, as shown in their respective patents, have worked highly successfully, and have been very commercially accepted, in providing to the foundries instruments that have saved many man hours of labor that were previously required in the processing of fresh castings. An additional feature of this current invention is the provision of improvements upon the attributes of these earlier shake-out and reclaimer units, by adding the further dimension of furnishing a cooling component that operates in conjunction with the rotary drum, for effecting a more immediate reduction in temperature of the casting, and especially its reclaimed sand, in preparation for its immediate reusage, while likewise providing for prompt removal and handling of the cleaned casting, as it departs from the drum.